


Happy Ending

by missblatherskite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sleeping Warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: She couldn't be her happy ending.





	Happy Ending

It was better, this way. She told herself over and over. Philip had always been her happy ending.

 

He was a dream, their love was a dream—quick to come and easy as breathing. Mulan wasn’t easy. Being with her was so solid and real, and her love for her came slow.

 

She hated, or nearly hated, her at first. Or maybe it was more jealousy than hate. She was something that could take her dream away from her. She envied her too. She was so strong and fierce and beautiful.

 

Slowly the jealousy faded, slowly the envy turned to admiration.

 

And when she had held her heart in her hands, pushed it back into her chest—it was euphoric. She had never felt such intimacy with someone. She had never felt such love, for someone, from someone, as she did then.

 

But there was Philip, wonderful, loyal Philip. She couldn’t abandon him, she couldn’t betray him. She couldn’t choose Mulan over him, no matter how much her heart hurt at the thought of not having her.

 

She couldn’t let herself have Mulan. She couldn’t be her happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never getting over them  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
